Far Away
by Heavenly Desire
Summary: Trish Stratus is retiring, and Chris Jericho won't let her until he gets to say goodbye.


Title: Far Away

Author: Heavenly Desire

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: Don't own any, don't claim to either.

Characters: Jericho, Stratus, and Carlito. Small mentions of Jessica Irvine.

Summary: Chris sees the budding romance between Trish and 'Lito and decides to do something about it.

I watched her on TV. I saw her budding romance with him, and I knew I just couldn't stay away anymore. I had two baby girls in the hospital, but I left them, to follow my heart. Where it was leading me, and where I knew it belonged in the first place. I should have never left the way I did. I knew that now, and now it was time…time to make a re-appearance.

Jessica looked at me with tearful eyes as I kissed her cheek, much like a friend would, and told her that I needed to go sort some things out. I told her it's hard to be a good father when you're heart isn't with their mother anymore. At least, not while he's wondering the what ifs. So I packed my bag, and headed to Cleveland. Where my pot of gold waited at the end of the rainbow.

I knew I only had so much time to make it before they started the show. And if I wanted to do this right, I knew I had to make a phone call to Vince to get my job back. So I did that. We talked for what seemed like hours….but was only a matter of moments.

"Are you sure Chris? You're not going to get sick of it again, and take off once again? You know I support you in whatever decision you make, but you have to make the right one for you." His voice was concerned, and yet rushed, since his own daughter was giving birth to his third grandchild in the next room. It was almost as if I could hear his heart thudding in his chest over the phone.

"I'm positive Vince. What my kids need is for me to have a steady pay check. I still want to do the other things in my life, but there's also the fact I miss being in the ring so much." I explained quickly as I was fast approaching my gate. My heart beat racing as if I was running a fifty mile dash. By the end of the conversation, Vince had given me the go ahead to do what I wanted in my return, so I took him up on it.

The flight seemed to take forever. I never thought we'd touch ground again. I knew I looked like shit, due to the week I had just had, but I didn't care. I needed to get to that arena.

I think I drove at least ten miles an hour over the speed-limit and got there just as they were starting the show. I snuck in, put on my gear, and waited for my opportunity. She stood out there in front of the crowd, and asked Carlito to come out there. His music hit and the fro boy was on his way down.

His swanker made me want to throw up. He acted like he was the best guy on Raw, and how he was so damn lucky to have Trish at his side, he climbed into the ring, and circled her like a jungle cat circles it's pray before it jumps on it. I stood in guerilla for a few more minutes before she asked him on a date.

Her spun gold hair was pulled up on the sides, and in a ponytail atop her beautiful head. Her soft rose pink lips were curved into a smile as she ran a perfectly manicured nail across the front of his "spit or swallow?" t-shirt. Her eyes were sparkling as the spotlights hit them. And I was left breathless.

Just as he was about to answer the lights went out, the fans were confused, appalled and on pins and needles waiting to see what was going to happen, then, the countdown clock of my video started, and the place erupted. I stood with my back to them on the ramp before they brought the lights back up, and the fans energy became mine as I turned around, and saw the faces of those fans.

The girls were screaming and crying, and screaming that they loved me, but I was focused on the reaction of one woman. Who had brought her hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes wide with confusion as I made my way down that ramp, a small smirk on my face, as I climbed in between the ropes, and politely asked her for her microphone. She didn't fight as I took it from her, and started my usual hilarious monologue.

"Carlito, Caribbean cool…" I started, nothing being able to take away my devilish grin. Carly looked very confused as I started my promo. Trish as well, as I put my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me like a deer caught in the headlights. And I just smiled at her.

"You have to understand Carlito, that there's a lot of unfinished business between Trish and myself. Now, I'm not here to wrestle her, or call her names or anything like that. I think she knows that. She's looking at me like that, because no one expected to see me. But I couldn't stay away you see. Trish is a very special woman. You have to treat her with respect, kindness, and romance her. It's no less than she deserves. But this whole thing you're doing with her? You don't really care about her do you? All you care about is if you're going to get laid or not. Where me? I have a lot of things that I need to get out in the open."

With that I turned to Trish and said to her seriously, totally as Chris Irvine, and not as Chris Jericho. I let my heart speak for me as I stood out in front of the fans, speaking clearly into the microphone but not really noticing it was there, just staring into those beautiful hazel orbs as I started reading my thoughts to her like I was reading a poem I memorized.

"Trish, you and I had a rocky start here in the WWE. There was the bet, then you left me for Christian, but I do want you to know something. I still haven't been able to stop thinking about you, night and day. And I still haven't wanted it to stop. I left my wife, my family to get back here to you. I have two of the most beautiful little girls on the face of the planet waiting for me back at the hospital, but I can't be any good to them until I tell their mother, what I did wasn't in vain."

I took a deep breath, and looked at her face, which seemed to be softening. I could see Jerry and JR going crazy at the announcers table as if they had forgotten to take their ADD medication. But I continued. I wouldn't be denied my moment. Even the lord couldn't steal it from me right now.

"Trish, I never stopped loving you. I've been in love with you since we started that storyline three years ago. But here I am. Chris Irvine. Asking you, to be mine. To dump this loser, and give me a real chance. Just this once. I've asked for a lot over the last few years, but I must say that I'm just happy looking into your beautiful face once again."

My hand reached out, and I touched her cheek, her tears welling up behind those gorgeous eyes, staring at me, not blinking as they started to spill down those sculpted cheekbones. She glanced at Carlito, and shook her head at him, and then turned her attention back to me, as she turned her face into my hand, hers coming up to keep mine there. My heart skipped a beat at the touch, as soft as the kiss of a dove.

She took the microphone from me, dropped it on the ring apron, and threw herself into my arms. I hugged her like it was going to be the last time. Like I was never going to see her again after that moment. Like my life depended on keeping myself in this moment for the rest of my life.

She whispered against my ear that she loved me, and held onto me tight and fast, as I started to rain soft kisses over her beautiful face, Carly took that as his cue, and quietly climbed out of the ring as the fans were on their feet, going nuts, and JR and Jerry stood up, giving us a standing ovation, followed by all the fans.

I now had a story to tell my grandchildren. About my return to wrestling. About how I met their grandmother. About how love doesn't stop in an instant, or at all. I'd still love Jessica, but not in the same way I did when we were married. No love has ever compared to this one, and no one ever will.

I sit here looking over at my wife, and she's smiling at me, six months pregnant with our own child. She's quit wrestling for right now, but she'll be back. And it'll be our time once again to shine in the spotlight, till it's time for us to retire. Rock star, and beauty queen, together, as one.


End file.
